Kuroshitsuji: After Story
by Phantom Macabre
Summary: After the Phantomhive incident and the Trancy killing, another prey shall sore to find back something all of them has, VENGEANCE. A girl named Victoria Greyfell who was abducted by a certain cult and almost shared the same fate as Ciel finds answers about her parents so called, "Accident" and by the help of her summoned demon named Gilbert Anzerey. They shall find answers and truth


Chapter 1: Prologue

Friday the 13th...

A spawn of a new day...

The morning dew that fights my tears, the rays of sunlight I miss, the unending pain I bear. I sat by and watch as I am devoured by the light I can't speak nor can I bear any grudge for releasing back to the unclean earth I have left.

This world that betrays my existence and flunking my body. I have no such power to suppress the powerful, no such experience to end all of them. I am locked and jaw broken with all of their words and actions. I want to become numb for all I care but I have no such weapon to fight the emotions I hold from that day.

Silently I was falling to the ground and becoming a raindrop that splatters without finding happiness in this world, but I wasn't alone I felt a presence of someone who wasn't earthly nor was he angelic...

A man in clad black stood up to me. He took my hand without a doubt. The faint pale expression he shows in his face, the face that blankly provokes me to...

to...

To wreak havoc and smite vengeance upon those who brought me pain and anger. He who stand beside me with his unnerving lips, he speaks "You summon me master, why do you look so pale. Give me an order and I shall follow, your Highness?"

From that day on he became my right hand man. I have escaped the clutches of my enemies and finally I have found freedom out of my damned life. But, it isn't over nothing in the whole entire world will bring me happiness except the dead expression of my foes that shows suffering, the suffering I felt.

With my weapon, with my heartless soul and my powerful right hand man, I shall never bring mercy to them and I will seek the people who deserve my bidding.

A demon and a heartless lamb, together we shall vanquish those who made me feel unneeded.

I have called upon him to end my agony and fulfill the needs of my soul...

Its nonexistent, my soul is nonexistent and so does my heart and I guess its time to take a test,

"My summon you are now my soul and my body, therefore you only duty is to protect me with all cost"

"Yes, your highness", he replied

"I want you to end all the people who embarrassed me, my family and my pride. I want you to end every single one of them."

"Remember the world you live in, they find more culprit by the doings of another culprit."

"I don't care, that is why you are here. You must protect me and do all your duties silently and make them scream their hearts out as how I already lost my heart because of my scream"

"It shall be done, Your Highness"

"From now on you shall call me Highness as what you are doing, and I shall name you Gilbert... Gilbert Anzerey"

with a smirk on his face, "You are most likely aware of the conditions of having me as your Servant. By the end of this blood bind I will devour your soul and I shall feast on your grudge bounded spirit. Call me by the name you seek and I shall be there, but once I have fulfilled my duties for you I shall call your name and I shall have you..."

with a frightened expression I said, "Whatever it is that you want..."

"Finally, may I know what is the name of my prey"

"Victoria... Victoria Greyfell"

As he speak only a shadow is what I see. The shadow's silhouette pulled out a blade-like object and flashed its painful sheath towards my chest. And then he spoke with a horrid voice...

"By this blade I now denounce a bond brighter than any moonlight, a bond stronger than any metal, a bond darker than any nightfall, a bond powerful than any hatred, a bond between a lamb and a Demon.

Victoria Greyfell you shall be mine and I shall be yours anything that wreaks havoc upon you is what I shall destroy and your soul is what I will eternally feast. I want you to scream your needs"

"I want Vengeance"

"Louder..."

"Vengeance!"

"Mean it and swallow you fears..."

"Anzerey, I want VENGEANCE!"

"And vengeance is what you will get, with this mark you shall be known as the heartless and both of us shall find strength side-by-side we shall conquer the souls of the unneeded."

By that moment I know I have filled my shoes with unforgiveness, maybe its my ignorance that brought me to this point but I know I shall achieve my goal with him by my side. Even if it means selling my soul to a Demon...

~Prologue Bitter End~


End file.
